Escape From All Lies
by TerraZeal
Summary: One of the Old Gods attempts to make a deal with Dean. Takes place during S3. Warcraft crossover. Will have a plot! Give it a chance! Dean is really attracted to the Dragon Queen. No slash, for now!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Cross-over, but please give it a chance! It will have a good plot. I've been thinking about this story for a long time. Anachronos, Caelestrasz, and Alexstrasza end up on Earth after being led into a thing called a "timeslip" by the Goddess (Elune, who subtly mentions Chuck) and meet our two favorite brothers. Takes place during S3, will address the "Dean trying not to die" issue. In Warcraft lore, takes place after Twilight of the Aspects. Cal is very much alive and this does not take into account what happened with Sintharia, because I did not do that raid on heroic and thus Cal didn't die for me. I really like Cal, so yeah. "Timeslip" is a word I borrowed from Simon Green. Old Gods also make appearances (Old Gods are basically HP Lovecraft Cthulu ripoffs in WoW. Tentacles, names, everything, and they're responsible for everything bad in WoW, ever.) And yes, Bobby plays WoW._

_**Escape From All Lies**_

_Ch 1._

Running. That was all he could think about. His claws dug furrows in the sands that immediately vanished. Anachronos kept looking behind him, fearing for his life from his own father and his brothers and sisters. Zephyr had been particularly keen on killing him. The female Infinite had been practically squealing with glee when Nozdormu gave the order to kill him.

The silver-black sands in the hourglass were growing more prominent. His father had had Anachronos brought before him and laid out his plans. He'd allied with the World-Breaker, the wicked, fallen Aspect, the Betrayer, in an effort to further his own plans and that of the other bronze...no...infinite dragons.

When his son had declined and called him a monster as vile as the Death Aspect, Nozdormu had sent assassins after him and made sure to close all the timeways to him and close the exit to the Caverns of Time so he could not escape. His body was already tired. His great sides heaving with each long stride he made to stay out of sight of the Infinite assassins.

A silver glimmer ahead of him caught his attention. His heart sank. If they were behind him, and in front of him...it was all over, he was done for. The dragon would take as many with him as he could, at least. He ran toward the silver glimmer, talons and razor-sharp teeth ready to take on as many Infinites as he could. Pain shot through as he encroached on the silver light. It was as if hitting an invisible force-field. Anachronos looked up. What he saw surprised him.

He was ancient. So very ancient. The dragon still had not seen what he was seeing now. He'd heard stories of a Goddess. A night elf goddess. But She didn't help dragons...and yet, his own eyes hadn't lied to him yet. And no Infinite had the power of illusion, just the ability to warp time.

The silver belonged to a night elf. A night elf female. She was of average height, had silvery-blue hair, silver eyes, and a dress to match, though she honestly appeared nude, because the dress was no more than moonbeams streaking across her body. A tiara with a crescent moon adorned her beautiful head. Her voice was like a sweet, soothing caress in his mind. She did not speak with words.

_Son of the Aspect of Infinity, come. You are almost...Out of Time. _The Goddess seemed to almost laugh at this, as if enjoying some sort of private joke. _Please follow me. Lest you wish them to catch you. You are not My child, but all on Azeroth are Mine to protect. I can only save you by allowing to leave this...world._

_Goddess, what do you mean 'leave this world'? _The dragon responded, also telepathically. He'd heard of leaving time periods, but not worlds, beyond Draenor and the Dark Portal.

_Please, Anachronos. You are the only hope for Azeroth. Others will follow. There is hope, but only if you do not die here to the corrupted ones. _The Goddess waved a delicate, slender hand. An odd portal appeared. It was gleaming white, with odd sparkling lights.

Unlike the violet and green portals he normally encountered involving time gates. _This is called a Timeslip. It will lead you to another time period in another version of Azeroth. Only I can Create them. That is...only I and my alternate-Azeroth counterpart. _The Goddess smiled at this and again beckoned the former bronze dragon forward.

Anachronos knew he had no choice. A joyous yelp came from behind him. He glanced back. A large, gleaming silver female was running toward him, murder in her eyes. Zephyr. Anachronos ran to the portal, glanced one more time at the Goddess, who nodded encouragingly, and flew inside.

He felt as if his insides were being torn apart, pain ripped through his body. Was the Goddess somehow an illusion or a night elf his enemies had corrupted into tricking him? Was death soon to follow? As soon as his thoughts were traveling down this path, the pain stopped. Anachronos fell out of the portals, rolled on the ground, found himself skidding into a lake. Water engulfed the dragon.

Managing to paddle to the surface finally, the dragon gasped and clawed the edge of the lake, pulling himself out. He was gasping for breath. The air...it smelled so different here. Pungent. Corrupted...there was a sickening smell of oil and smoke in the air.

Had he landed in a world controlled by gnomes and goblins and their horrible, constantly failing inventions? Strange...he glanced at the lake, which was crystal-clear, like the one near Nordrassil. No fel corruption. No demons, no fire burning from Ragnaros and his army of monsters.

Screaming broke his staring at the lake. A human was pointing at him, screaming something in what seemed to be a very garbled version of Common. Being a dragon, he was able to quickly decipher the language and what the human was yelling. Monster. She was calling him a monster and screaming for something called "nine one one" and "the police". She eventually ran away, still screaming.

He was no stranger to people being afraid of dragons. Anachronos sighed, called upon his innate ability to assume the form of one of the mortal races. A silver-black flash later, Anachronos was in human form. And...naked. He grimaced. Even in normal Azeroth, humans didn't take too well to nude humans walking around their city. He glanced at his reflection in the lake.

His normally golden hair had taken on a coppery appearance of late, with his father's corruption extending to him, even though he had turned down becoming part of the Infinite flight. Black streaked his gold hair, giving it a darker hue. His eyes were pure black. No pupils to speak of, no iris, just pure black. At least he could explain that away as being a run away from the Infinite Flight. Finding clothing was now his top priority. He sighed, wondering if magic existed in this world he'd landed in.

Heaving a deep sigh, the former bronze dragon waved a human hand. To his delight, he was instantly clothed, as was usual. At least magic DID exist here. That was one good thing. The Goddess hadn't led him to a dead world.

He donned the gold plate armor his magic had conjured and decided he would look for this world's version of Stormwind or Orgrimmar. Varian or Garrosh was sure to help a lost dragon. He used his conjured sword to hack away at the shrubs blocking the exit to what appeared to be a concrete road. At least the humans here were just as civilized as the ones in Stormwind. Anachronos sighed in relief when he finally made it to the concrete pathway, out of the woods, away from possible attackers.

The dragon sat down, breathing heavily. He noticed this concrete was far smoother than he was used to seeing in Stormwind, and someone had painted a yellow line down the center of it. Anachronos was pondering this oddity when a gleaming black thing came into his vision. Suddenly Anachronos was flying through the air. His plate mail caused him to land with a clatter.

If he hadn't been a dragon, the blow from the metal thing was likely to have killed him. As it was, he was merely aching and stood up, shaking his head. His plate was dented in quite a few spots. He noticed humans wearing unusual cloth getting out of the car, speaking in that odd version of Common the woman near the lake had been screaming in.

The tall one approached him. "Wha...what the hell are you? That car didn't even...DEMON!" Anachronos noticed the human was looking at his black eyes. The human pulled a flask of water from his jacket and flung it in his eyes. Anachronos blinked, wondering why he thought the human believed water capable of hurting him, and why he had called him demon.

Kil'jaeden and his Burning Legion had backed off as of late. Especially after Anveena had sacrificed herself to trap Kil'jaeden in the fire of the Sunwell again. His prison. Demons were not the problem. The Betrayer was. His freedom from his pit had destroyed the world, not demons. Demons were probably living happily ever after tormenting people on Draenor.

The tall one still stared at him in bafflement, since apparently dragons on this world were allergic to water.

"Sam, what've we got here? A demon who's not hurt or even burned by holy water? Did you try the salt?" The shorter one asked this. Apparently the tall one's name was Sam.

"Wait! I'm not a demon! Kil'jaeden is imprisoned once more, demons are no longer a threat to us!"

"Hey, Dean, it can speak! Its talking about something called Kil'jaeden and saying demons aren't a threat. What a load of shit that is."

Sam grabbed the dragon by the hair, pulling him toward the gleaming black vehicle. "Okay, what the fuck are you?"

The dragon looked at him in puzzlement. "I'm a dragon. A bronze-infinite...dragon."

Sam snorted. "Dragons aren't real. And you don't look like a dragon. You're not scaly and you don't have a tail or teeth or..." Sam trailed off.

Anachronos was going to show them. Silver-black light was engulfing his body.

Sam and Dean looked at the dragon in disbelief. A gleaming silver-black dragon dwarfed them. Its huge black wings casting shadows on everything around it. "I believe you are gaping, humans." Anachronos said in his deep, rumbling true voice.

"We-we believe you! Turn back into a human before people see you! Uh, we'll explain later."

Anachronos abliged. Most mortals were not comfortable in his true presence anyway. His mortal form made them feel more comfortable indeed.

"Okay, dragon-boy. Why are you here? Hell, we didn't even know dragons existed until now. I mean, sure Bobby has some books, but they're all 'dragons like gold and virgins' and cliché shit." This from Dean.

"Well, I'm afraid I've no problem with virigins, human or elf or gnome or anything, nor do I have a problem with gold. Both can be good or bad. But I am obsessed with neither. Perhaps in this Timeslip the Goddess sent me to, dragons are different."

Sam looked at the dragon quizzically. "Goddess? What goddess? And what the hell is a Timeslip?"

Anachronos would have lashed his tail if he had one in human form. "The GODDESS, stupid humans. THE Goddess. Elune. And a Timeslip is something that lets you travel from one timespace to another timespace. Elune said this was an alternate version of Azeroth. Apparently it is, if people do not even know of the existence of dragons."

Sam gave Dean a sideways look. "Dean, this dragon-boy, while possibly insane, might have a way to save you. I mean...maybe there isn't a God, but a Goddess! That would explain a lot, really. I mean, the old Mother Goddess religions have been around longer than Christianity, right?"

Dean snorted. "I don't believe in God or a Goddess. I believe there's a Hell and a Lucifer, but if there really were a God or Goddess, don't you think He or She would have, you know, FIXED this world a bit? Sammy, look at all the bad shit that has happened...would He or She have let that happen?"

Anachronos was staring at them oddly. "Humans, the Goddess on Azeroth never intervenes unless it is a true, direct threat to her Creations. She mentioned something about having an alternate Azeroth counterpart. Perhaps this is your God?"

Anachronos was saved from further questions by another Timeslip opening nearby and two huge red dragons tumbling out. One was an extremely large female with jewel-adorned horns and ruff, while the other was a younger male red.

The bronze-infinite immediately knelt before the large female, recognizing her as the Mother of All Life, Queen Alexstrasza. He felt much calmer now. His Queen was here, and if the Goddess sent her and her son, then all would be okay.

Dean and Sam watched the dragons in wonderment. Dragons were not at all what Bobby's books had said they were. Sam and Dean didn't even BELIEVE in dragons and thought they were just myths, and now here they were right in front of their eyes. Dean noticed that the female was really hot for a large scaly lizard.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh...is this a private meeting? Should we leave you, uh, dragon people, alone?"

The female eyed him curiously. "You do not seem all that frightened, human. Elune told me that people in this world were not familiar with magic and dragons," her voice was soft and resonant, very beautiful in Sam's opinion, "It is not private. If you are not frightened, perhaps you can be of some help. Elune mentioned that some humans know about magic and things that she said most do not believe exist in this world. My name is Alexstrasza, and I am the Queen of all dragons. They call me the Mother, or the Lifebinder. This is my son Caelestrasz, you may call him Cal or Calen. The one in human form, the bronze, is Anachronos. You may call him...Anachronos." The large female almost seemed to laugh at the last bit.

Sam gave Dean a sideways glance. "Mother of Life? So, uh, power over life and death? Can you-"

Sam was interrupted when Dean kicked him, very hard. "Dude, shut up. Don't bother the dragons with this shit, man. I don't want to die, but somehow I don't think dragons can help, unless she can pull me out of hell." Dean turned to the female and gave her a slightly lewd grin. "I'm Dean. And you're really hot for a scaly lizard, by the way."

Alexstrasza snorted flames, almost scorching Dean's eyebrows. "Lizard? Human, I am no more a lizard than you are a gorilla. And I am indeed hot, or I can be as you just saw. Firebreath is my weapon, but it is also the fire that is the heart of all life."

Apparently, the dragon didn't understand what 'hot' meant here. Cal shuffled a bit, obviously irritated. "Mother, lets just do what Elune told us to do and get out of here. I want to save Azeroth from Deathwing and...Murozond. That is what Nozdormu is calling himself now." He said this last part to Anachronos, who was still kneeling before Alex.

Alex butted Cal with her head, in an admonishing manner. "Cal, Elune said to find humans who know about magic to help us, and here we have. It is amazing coincidence, but Elune is the Goddess and She can send us wherever She likes and She has sent us right to those who can help us. Humans, forgive me. I will take a more suitable form."

A shimmer of pinkish light later, Alexstrasza had assumed her human form. Dean was drooling quite obviously at the sight of her metal thong and perky, barely concealed breasts. Sam smacked him quite hard on the back. "Dude, she's a dragon. STOP DROOLING! Even if she is really hot and half naked..." Sam trailed off and also stared at Alexstrasza, attempting to also not drool like Dean was.

Calen had assumed human form as well. Or not quite human form, Sam noticed. "Hey, uh, dragon guys, new ones...you, uh, have REALLY long pointed ears. Is that a dragon thing or...?" He trailed off.

Alexstrasza blinked in shock. "You...have no elves here? No other races but humans? No dwarves? No orcs?" the dragon seemed amazed and shocked.

Sam scratched his head and looked at the ground to avoid having to try not to stare at her perky breasts. "No. None of those. Well, we have dwarves, but they're just a genetic mutation of humans, not a different race altogether. And orcs and elves are like something out of World of Warcraft, that stupid game Bobby plays, or Lord of the Rings."

Alexstrasza looked at him a bit oddly at this mention of books and games with elves and orcs in them. "This Bobby...plays a game with these creatures in it? Perhaps he knows more than the two of you. Can you take us to meet Bobby? I would like to meet someone who knows of elves and orcs."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. Bobby would be able to help them with this weird shit more than they could on their own. Perhaps he would know something about dragons. At least, ones that weren't mythical. And perhaps he wouldn't have to pick his tongue up off the floor at the site of Alexstrasza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **Dean has a Did You Just Have Tea With Cthulu? moment here while he is dreaming. Old Gods-centric chapter. If you don't know who N'zoth is, he is the Old One that is corrupting the Emerald Dream (also called The Dreaming, a state of...well, dreams). In WoW, the Old Gods were trapped in prisons by the Titans, but a disc with a bunch of demon and dragon souls allowed them freedom, so now they're fucking shit up everywhere they go (one expressly admitted to being responsible for every bad thing in WoW up until Arthas murdering his own father). Now N'zoth appears to be the one "signing Deathwing's paycheck" since Yogg-Saron was killed/trapped again (no idea if they can ever be permanently killed). They can appear as pretty much any person of any gender. They seem to prefer female form, even though they are male (basing this assumption solely upon Yogg-Saron, who preferred a female Vyrkul body, even though he was male). Not-quite-femmeslash here._

_**Escape From All Lies**_

_Ch 2._

The dragon people were talking softly in some odd language amongst themselves in the backseat of the Impala. Dean had agreed to let Sam drive his baby for once. He was still trying to get over the whole 'alternate universe' and dragon thing to worry about whether or not Sam would crash the Impala.

Dean kept dozing off, which was odd, since he'd just had a huge shock. Eventually, he just let himself fall asleep to the sounds of the Impala's tires crunching over a gravel road Sam had taken that would lead them to Bobby's place.

Once asleep, Dean found himself in a lucid dream. Of course, this was expected. He was always fully aware and in control of his dreams. This one, however...he noticed something odd. It was tinged green and smudged here and there with blackened lines. He was sitting in an unusual place, too. It looked like some sort of undersea palace. Like Atlantis or something...

"Do you like it? I built it just for you..." Dean spun around at the sound of a smug female voice coming from behind him. A tall woman stood there, looking for all intents and purposes, quite human. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and gemlike blue eyes combined with a supple, attractive body. She was wearing a nearly sheer black gown and was barely covered.

If Dean weren't instantly terrified of this creature (he knew it wasn't human, he could almost feel the evil seeping out from it), he would have been turned on. He drew a gun, which was really stupid on his part, because this was just a dream, but he was too scared to care, and pointed it at the woman.

She smiled, in a quite sneering way. "This is a dream, little human. Even if it weren't, your puny toys won't hurt me. At least, not unless you've got perhaps...twenty five or more of them, and the aid of false gods." She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"My name is N'zoth, but you can call me...N'zoth." She laughed. "Well, perhaps that isn't my full name, but if I did tell you my full name, it would drive you to madness." The woman, N'zoth, said this quite seriously. "Perhaps instead you should call me Nyla. Yes, that will work perfectly. So, Dean Winchester, what have those giant lizards been telling you?"

"Giant lizards? I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied the meeting with the dragons, not wanting to even speak to this abomination anymore, much less about creatures like the dragons. Dean KNEW they were good beings, somehow, but this thing was not, no matter her polite manner.

Nyla tapped her nails on a nearby marbled table. "Come now, stop lying. This is a dream...you're in my realm now...that druid thought he trapped me...cast me out of the Dreaming...but he knows not the extent of our powers, and our reach. Mortals are...stupid."

Nyla grinned. Instead of looking less threatening, her wide-toothed grin made her even more terrifying. She had teeth that were the size of small knives and looked just as sharp.

"Dear little human, these are nothing. You should meet my brother...he's all teeth." Nyla laughed, referring to Yogg-Saron, the Beast With a Thousand Maws, that dwelt in the former Titan prison, Ulduar.

"Okay, so what the hell are you and what do you want with me? Not to mention, I've never been anywhere like this in my life. I can control my dreams. Where is this?"

Nyla looked thoughtful. "What do I want with YOU? Whoever said it was YOU that I wanted? I want the lizards to stop meddling and let us do what we were...born...to do. As for where this is...well, they call this place Nazjatar. My most faithful of all servants dwells here."

"Look, miss Lovecraftian Horror, I uh, mean no disrespect, but I have NO IDEA what you're talking about. Get the hell out of my dreams."

"The Dreaming is mine. It was always meant to be...until that meddling druid...well, I still have some hold within dreams, and it allows me to cross worlds. Dreams...they're where everything can come together, or cross over. Or rather, Nightmares. I call this place, my dreams...the Emerald Nightmare." Nyla seemed very satisfied with herself.

Dean just wanted to get out. Or wake up. Sometimes he could force himself awake after falling asleep. After trying to wake up several times, he was starting to get even more frightened. Had this...thing...trapped him in the Emerald Nightmare?

"Do stop trying to escape, mortal. You test my patience. I may just _leave _you here because of your impudence. Trapped forever in an unwakeing Nightmare...for so long I was able to do that to people of my home world, until the druid...but here, here I can exert my full powers, so long as people dream, I will have power over them."

"Why? What does having power over dreams have to do with the dragons?" Dean had stopped trying to deny the dragons' contact now. This creature was impossible to fool.

"The dragons...if all four of them band together, they can trap us again. Especially should they gain the Earth-Warder on their side once more...the dragons were the Titans' true failsafe should we escape our prisons...oh, yes, we did escape...all thanks to a dragon named Neltharion that we were able to corrupt and take over using dragon and demon souls..." Nyla trailed off, apparently thinking deeply and remembering the past.

"Look, I got no idea what an Earth-Warder or a Titan or a Neltharion is...what the hell will talking to me get you? Seriously, you're NOT giving me any straight answers, bitch."

Nyla cocked her head slightly. "You can contact the dragons...tell them to back down. Tell them to...leave. To go back to their own world. I know not how they even came to be here, but...well, I will deal with them once they are back where they belong. What you get out of this...is freedom from death. I can grant you freedom from the deal you made with the demon..." Nyla was leaning over Dean now, her knife-like teeth gleaming in the greenish-black light of the nightmare. She stroked his hair softly.

"Do you want to die? If you don't want to die, you'll agree with me...consider this just another deal. What are the dragons to you? Nothing. They don't belong here. They belong in Azeroth. My world. My siblings' world. This deal...requires nothing like bartering with your soul or your life. Just convincing the dragons to leave. Thats it. And you don't die. I will keep up my end of the bargain. I don't lie, because I don't have to."

Dean was terrified to death of this monster, but what it was saying DID make sense. The dragons didn't belong here. He didn't want to die. If making the dragons go back was all it took to save his soul from hell, well...perhaps this monster wasn't quite as much of a monster as she seemed. She didn't seem to want his soul or anything. Just to have the dragons back on her world.

Nyla's breasts were pressing gently against the back of Dean's head as she was stroking his hair. It was making him very uncomfortable. Being terrified and turned on at the same time was a really odd feeling.

"I see you are considering my offer...perhaps...let me show you just a bit of what sort of rewards I can provide those in my service." Nyla stood, stepping away from Dean a bit, and approached the throne-like chair at the end of the room. She beckoned and said something in a very strange, garbled language.

A woman, more beautiful and terrifying than any other woman he had ever seen, materialized in front of Nyla. She was definitely NOT human. She was gorgeous beyond imaging, and yet she had tentacles and snakes for hair. She looked much like Medusa from Greek myth, only exceptionally beautiful. None of this detracted from her beauty, in fact it almost seemed to enhance it.

The snake-woman slid her arms around Nyla's waist and planted a soft kiss on the monster's lips. Nyla reciprocated passionately, sliding her hands down the snake-woman's body to the tentacles. She eventually pulled away from the snake-woman and turned to Dean.

"This is my most faithful of all servants, and most powerful sorceress in the world. ALL worlds. Queen Azshara, Light of Lights of the city of Nazjatar. I gave her a city. An empire. I made her a goddess. All it took was saying yes to being loyal to me. Will you do the same? I can do more than just free you from death. I can give you what you really want."

The woman called Azshara smiled. Her smile seemed to light up the entire area, as if someone had turned on a miniature sun. "What the Master says is true, mortal. He will do all in his power to give you what you desire. All he asks is loyalty." The shining gorgon woman slid her hands down the monster's back.

Dean blinked. 'He'? Wasn't Nyla a woman? Unless he was VERY much mistaken, he knew the difference between men and women, and yet this Azshara clearly referred to the monster as a 'he'.

Nyla slid away from Azshara, who was still smiling her sunlit smile, and approached Dean. "Silly mortals...we can be whoever...whatever...we choose to be. I am neither male nor female. Queen Azshara simply refers to me as a male because that was how she first saw me. Now, she doesn't care how she sees me. She only sees me as her master, her savior. I can be your savior too."

The abomination slid her nails down Dean's chest.

"What do you say, mortal? Will you agree to help me in exchange for me nullifying your contract?"

**R/R. Remember, this is meant to be partially humorous! Don't take it too seriously.**


End file.
